


Connections

by Anon2339



Category: Bleach
Genre: A story with Kazui in it?????, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, POV - Ichigo, Some Canon, crazy i know, slightly hollow!Grimmjow, some GrimmIchi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: ”Our lives are not our own. From womb to tomb, we are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime, and every kindness, we birth our future.”- Cloud Atlas





	

The first time I saw him, I hated him. His blue hair was styled up in such a pompous way that I wanted to just shave it all off so he wouldn’t look so smug about it. He stared me down from across the field as I tried to protect my friend from his gang. Like a fire in our souls finally caught a spark, we ran at each other, swinging and slicing, hoping to lob off an arm or head. My body felt electric as it shook from the excitement of the fight.

Then came to day I won. He was bloody, bruised, broken mentally and emotionally. I stole everything he had ever worked for in a matter of hours and left him there lying on the white sands to stare up at a world that would remain dark forever. His last words were a bucket of water, “When we meet next, you’ll wish I had never let you in.” And then he was gone.

He was right. I did regret it, everything. I saw him in my son, his self-confident nature just curious enough to spark my interest. He would be quiet one moment, then knock over a table and destroy the kitchen the next. And he’d cry about it, like he didn’t want to do that, like someone was telling him to, something. He was so small, facing something much bigger than him.

I was at his graduation, he was smiling bigger than his mom. I called him over after it was done but he didn’t respond. “Kazui,” I yelled again. Still no response. He just kept talking to his friends, a slight lean to his stance, puffing out his chest and rubbing his scarred chest like it hurt. “Ka-kazui come take a picture with your mom and I,” I reached out to him and he jerked away. A slight tinge of blue surrounded his normally beautiful orange irises.

He smirked. For the love of all that is good, he smirked. I had seen that smirk so long ago that it was almost a dream. Toothy and energetic. _No. No no no nonononono._ I barely ducked in time to miss the punch thrown at me by my non-aggressive son. He was tame and nearly timid, always quick to help with the dishes, loves cooking dinner, never started or been in a fight in his life. He had nearly punched me.

Before I could recover, a well placed kick hit my gut and threw me back against the wall. People ran, his friends balked, I took a timid breath and stood.

I knew who this was.

Yes, he was my son. Yes, he still is. But he was also my rival. He was someone my soul was connected to until I decided to sever that tie.

He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a demon i battled with to save my friends and myself. A hate worse than death. A fire brighter than life. A bond stronger than ionics. He swore to make me regret everything and I wish I did.

“So, Old Man, hows about we settle that fight you cheated your way out of last time?” His broken slang was new coming with his voice but still very much the same.

I took a step toward him. His eyes widened a fraction, a bit more blue coloring them. Another step and his eyes got tiny slices of teal like bad eye liner beneath them. By the time I stood in front of him, he seemed to be a perfect fusion of my dead rival and my son. Arms too weak for the burden they carried circled him and pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
